Ornaments
by EverybodyLies23
Summary: Just a little drabble about the doctors at PPTH and their favorite ornaments. I'm pretty new at this, so please don't flame.


A/N: First off, I know that a few of the characters are Jewish or atheists, but for the sake of the story, let's pretend they're not, okay?

I'm new at this, so please don't flame. But feel free to point out things I could do better. I know it's a little choppy but I guess that's what I get for writing this early in the morning.

House's family was the traditional American family who decorated their house and put up a tree and opened presents on Christmas morning. But even at a young age, he knew that this was not what Christmas was supposed to feel like. You were supposed to be happy around Christmastime, and his family most certainly was not. He smirked when Wilson compared him to Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown had it way better than Greg House did. But despite the lack of Yuletide cheer, he did like looking at all the ornaments. His favorite had not been one of his own but rather one that belonged to a friend. It was a model of Superman and despite the fact that it was Christmas, he didn't look happy either.

Ever since he can remember, Wilson's favorite ornament has been the racecar his father bought him when he was 6 or 7. He swore he was going to become a racecar driver, just going around and around in circles. _Strange_, he thinks, how he does that anyway. Diagnose, tell patients they're dying, deal with House and repeat…until Amber. This year, they were going to put up a tree. For the first time, it was going to feel like Christmas to him. She ordered an ornament that had a picture of them. "James and Amber, 2008" It arrived a month after she died.

When Cuddy was a kid, Christmas had always been her favorite holiday. Of course she enjoyed getting gifts, but what she really loved was decorating the tree. The feeling of memories that she could touch excited her to no end. She loved all the ornaments, but her favorite was a small angel carved out of porcelain with wavy brunette hair and blue eyes. It looked like her mom.

Now Cuddy didn't have time for Christmas. She was always too busy. Usually Christmas found her catching up on paperwork or helping in the ER. _But this Christmas would be different,_ she thought as she cradled baby Joy. She glanced at the ornament Wilson had given her that said "Baby's First Christmas" and thought that maybe Christmas wouldn't be so bad this year.

Foreman had always found Christmas carols, TV specials, and the pressure to buy everyone you knew a "meaningful" gift irritating. He usually went home to spend time with his family, but the last few years he had stayed home and watched football games on his TiVo, drinking beer. Despite the fact that he wasn't there for Christmas, his brother had told him that they still hung the "brain ornament" for him. His sister in law had found it at a flea market 8 years ago. "You know, because you're a neurologist and all." It was a salmon color and wrinkly all over. Looked nothing like a real brain, but enough so that you could tell what it was. In a way, it reminded him that someone still cared, that he was remembered.

Chase had always loved Christmas. He never really let anyone except Cameron know; because House would mock him and Foreman would call him stupid. Even after his father left, he still tried to celebrate with his mom, hoping that she would be sober just long enough to celebrate Christmas. Some years she was, other years she was passed out in her room, so Chase would head to the community center for their annual Christmas party. Though everyone there tried to pretend that they were doing this by choice, they all knew that they had been forced out by a abusive spouse, family troubles, or a drunken relative. There was always that huge tree in the middle of the room, it nearly touched the ceiling. It was decorated with ornaments that had been donated or bought at the thrift store. Chase had never told anyone (for fear of being ridiculed), but his favorite ornament had been the family of penguins. A mom, a dad, and a child; all holding hands. Stable and together.

Cameron guessed that she probably celebrated Christmas the most out of all of her colleagues. Cuddy was too busy, Wilson too lonely, Foreman too…apathetic, House too misanthropic, and Chase…well, actually he loved Christmas too. But she was still sure she loved it more. She wasn't really into it until she met her late husband. He was diagnosed mid-December and decided that he would make the most of his last Christmas. He found a plane departing for New York and they left two days after he was diagnosed. The couple went ice skating at Rockefeller Center and watched them light the tree. During the tree lighting ceremony, she looked over at him and could see angst displayed on his face. They both tried to ignore it. They went to see the Nutcracker, where she was surprised to find a gift shop. He disappeared for a moment then returned to her with a huge smile on his face and a small package in his hand.

"Open it, Ally." He held the gift out.

She took it with a questioning look and began to unwrap it. It was an exquisite replica of the sugar plum fairy. It showed her mid arabesque with a detailed costume and a small smile on her face. "Oh my God…"

"Like it?" He grinned.

"I love it!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him sweet and slow. When they broke apart she exclaimed "How did you know?"

"You once told me that you used to have an ornament of the sugar plum fairy when you were younger. You said it broke when you were moving and you've never been able to find another one. I hope this suffices."

"I love you."

He was surprised. Pleased , but surprised. Ally didn't go around making declarations of love.

"I love you too."

Kutner liked seeing other people happy around Christmas. He enjoyed the season too, but nothing could compare to the delight on people's faces. Foreman once told Kutner that he and Cameron should plan the Christmas party; they were both apparently the most spirited people in the hospital. He had laughed it off at the time, but now having met Cameron, he began to take the idea into consideration.

Even if he was alone, (which he usually was) he always went to a Christmas Eve service at that church around the corner from his apartment. He loved the music and the glow that radiated from everyone. Old couples hand in hand, small children in their formal wear, looking solemn. He considered himself a people-watcher as well as a sap, but so be it. The ornament he loved the most was the clay heart that a patient's daughter had made him. He was working on Christmas when she gave it to him.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered and then ran down the hall.

"You too." He mumbled after her.

Thirteen waved Christmas off as something unimportant, something meant for other people along with New Years and Valentine's Day. She had never celebrated much why should that change now? She bought gifts for her colleagues only because she felt obligated. She had no friends or family except for a lone aunt who lived in a cottage somewhere in Minnesota. Thirteen couldn't remember ever having a tree, not even before the Huntington's started showing symptoms. She did have a collection of about 12 ornaments from friends or old roommates. One of them was a white dove with its wings spread. She didn't like Christmas, but decided that it wouldn't kill her to buy a mini tree and hang a few ornaments. Just because she didn't celebrate before didn't mean she couldn't start now.

Taub had celebrated Christmas all his life. He neither liked nor disliked it. It made his wife happy and irritated all at the same time. She felt obligated to invite old friends and people neither of them knew well. He was always forced to help put up a tree and decorate the house while she directed him. They always put up the ornaments together. Her favorite was the glittery heart. He liked the bride and groom from their wedding cake. They looked remarkably like him and his wife. He loved them because the small figurines represented a time when their relationship was new and life was simple.

Merry Christmas


End file.
